Jueves
by cintia black
Summary: Un viaje en un tren una historia por contar.Fic inspirado en al cancion "Jueves" de la Oreja de Van Gogh.


**¡Hola!**

**Pensareis que hace aquí en vez de seguir con Alias, pues la verdad que como os dije estoy de exámenes y no podre continuar hasta que los acabe, tuve un ratito hace un momento y escribí este fic que me inspiro muchísimo gracias a la canción "Jueves" de la Oreja de Van Gogh, la verdad que es una de las canciones mas bonitas que e escuchado nunca os animo a hacerlo, trata sobre un amor pero sobre todo es un homenaje a las victimas del atentado terroristas en España en 11 de marzo y que nunca se olvidaran por que ese día todos eramos una parte d ella personas que iban en esos trenes y sobre todo de sus familias, este es mi pequeño homenaje a ellos.**

**Mientras leéis os aconsejo que escuchéis "Jueves" de la Oreja de Van Gogh, a la que pertenece al canción.**

**Los personajes son Draco y Hermione y eprtenecen a J.**

**Jueves**

Hermione como todos los días cogía el tren para ir al centro de Londres donde trabajaba como abogada mágica y a pesar que podía utilizar la red flu o incluso aparecerse ella seguía utilizando ese tren por que lo vería a el, él a pesar de que rechazo todo lo relacionado con muggles estaba ahí por que se había reformado y por que había decidido cambiar de bando al saber que aquel en donde estaba no era su sitio.

Habían pasado ya 5 años desde que salieron del colegio y sabia que el no la reconocía pues había cambiado bastante y ya no era aquella muchacha de Gryffindor que solía ser, la guerra la había cambiado, sin embargo el seguía igual que siempre con su característico cabello rubio y esos ojos grises tan penetrantes.

_Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista,  
si fuera especial, si fuera de revista,  
tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón  
y preguntarte quién eres._

_Te sientas enfrente y ni te imaginas  
que llevo por ti mi falda mas bonita,  
y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal  
se inundan mis pupilas._

Entro en el vagón donde sabía que estaba se sentó para poder mirarlo de frente aquel día se había puesto su vestido mas bonito para ver si el se fijaría en ella, nunca se atrevido a decirle algo solo mirarale como miraba por aquella ventana del tren, incluso cuando bostezaba por lo temprano del día a la castaña se le iluminaban los ojos pensando que podría amanecer con el, así todos los días pero a pesar de que su casa la caracterizaba como valiente en esos momentos no lo era y siempre pasaba lo mismo de Lunes a Viernes cuando cogían ese tren que los conducía a su trabajo.

_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras,  
yo cierro los ojos tu apartas la vista,  
apenas respiro me hago pequeñita  
y me pongo a temblar.  
_

Al volverlo a mirar te das cuenta que te esta mirando, te devuelvo la mirada veo como suspiras y yo solo puedo cerrar los ojos mientras tu apartas de nuevo tu vista para mirar hacia la ventana, en esos momentos me siento la mujer mas pequeñita de ese lugar, de ese vagón donde todas las mañanas te observo pero no me atrevo a hablarte.

_Y así pasan los días de lunes a viernes,  
como las golondrinas del poema de Bequer,  
de estaciona estación,  
de frente tu y yo va y viene el silencio._

_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras,  
yo cierro los ojos tu apartas la vista,  
apenas respiro me hago pequeñita  
y me pongo a temblar._

Vuelves a mirarme y yo cierro los ojos angustiada pensando si apartaras la vista de nuevo pero entonces no lo pienso y mis pies me arrastran hacia donde estas mientras que en esos momentos tu habías apartado la vista de nuevo, me volvía a sentir pequeñita temblaba no se ni como ni de donde saque el valor para pronunciar tu nombre solo oí como salían de mis labios aquella palabra que había deseado tanto pronunciar y que en mis sueños lograba decirla.

_Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios,  
pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando,  
supongo que piensas que chica mas tonta,  
y me quiero morir. _

Te quedas mirándome mientras yo supongo que piensas que soy la chica mas tonta y en esos momentos solo me quiero morir.

Pero el tiempo se para y veo como te levantas y te acercas a mi mientras me dices que no me conocías hasta que me acerque a ti, me recuerdas y dices "ya te echabas de menos".

_Pero el tiempo se para,  
te acercas diciendo,  
yo aun no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos,  
cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren. _

Siempre soñé con ese momento por eso rechazaba todo para poder coger este tren y poder verte todos los días, el tren esta aminorando su marcha, estamos llegando gracias a ese día mi vida había cambiado, era un día especial un jueves 11 de marzo.

_Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado,  
un día especial este 11 de marzo,  
me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel  
que apaga la luz. _

Entonces siento como me coges la mano te miro y me miras, pero ya no apartas tu vista en ese momento me siento la mujer mas feliz del mundo te tengo a mi lado.

Llegamos a un túnel y la luz se apaga, todo esta oscuro se oyen gritos pero yo solo puedo buscar tu cara con mis manos, me vuelvo valiente y me acerco a ti para poder besar tus labios,me miras y oigo tu voz diciéndome que me quieres, me vuelvo a sentir feliz y solo puedo regalarte el último soplo de mi corazón.

_Te encuentro la cara gracias a mis manos, me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios, dices que me quieres y yo te regalo el ultimo soplo de mi corazón. _

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Espero poder actualizar pronto mis fics y por favor pasaros por Tiempo de Cambios que no tenemos comentarios del nuevo capitulo que subimos y la verdad que nos esta desanimando a escribir**

**besitos a todos espero que os haya gustado.**


End file.
